Chat's Adventure Kiddish name I know
by 789lol
Summary: I made this story in 2008 because I love Chatots and Starlys. Any way I hope you enjoy I will make more chapters depending on how many people like it...
1. Chat the Chatot

Chapter 1: Chat the Chatot

Our story starts off with a Chatot who lost his parents a long time ago who tries to fit in, then becomes the most respected Pokémon, so let's start off our story from the beginning…. Father: Well dear I guess we have a baby of our own but…. What should we name it? Mother: I was thinking Chat if it was a boy and Melody if it was a girl. Father: Sounds fair enough… (A week later…) Mother: *huh* Ohh… I think its hatching!! Father: Really!!?? *Rumble…Rumble* Mother: What is that a earthquake!? Father: I see a stampede of Tauro!! Mother: The Baby!!! Father: No!!! Mother: Chat *shirks* Melody!! Chat: Mom??....Dad?? *Chat was knocked out as soon as he hit one of the Tauro*


	2. New family

Chapter 2: New family

???: Hey are you ok? *shakes and pushes Chat* Chat: *huh* Where am I? * Looks around sees an average looking home, a newborn Starly (boy), a Staravia (woman), and a Staraptor (man) next to him* Baby Starly: Dad…Mom is he going to be okay?? Dad: Yes, are you awake? Chat: Yes, how did I get here? Dad: I saved from a bunch of angry Tauro. Chat: Really? Dad: Yes, do you know your name kid? Chat: My first name is Chat my middle name is Melody but I do not know my last name I hatched today not too long ago I heard my Mom say that before I fell and was separated from my parents. Father: Really, anyway my son Star also hatched today. Mom: We will try to help you find your parents but for now would you like if we become your foster parents? Chat: Well….(Should I stay here… well they did save my life..) OK!!!


	3. Something in common special & a meaning

Chapter 3: Something in common, special, and a meaning

Star: Sweet!! I have a new brother!! Dad: Well I guess we have two sons now right Sue (Mom) Mom: I guess so Razor (Dad) Star: So I guess we are brothers now right Chat? Chat: Yes and I guess I will have a lot of fun with my brother "Star the Starly". Star: I wonder when we will find your parents I would be so cool if I met them!! *Looks at Star* *Chat starts to cry* Star: Are you ok? Chat: *sniffles* Yes it is just that if I was still with my family I would of never met you. Star: Well I guess it was just meant to happen. *Looks at Chat's wing* Star: Hey you are like me sort of. See under my left wing I have a Star mark under your right wing you have a musical note mark. *Chat notices* Chat: Well that is special maybe it has something to do with the two of us. *Both laugh* Chat: *I wonder what this means*


	4. Guild School

Chapter 4: Guild/School

Dad: Ok, now it is time to eat dinner. Star & Chat: Yeah!! Mom: It's fruit salad. Chat: Thanks Mom, thanks Dad. *this tastes so good* Mom & Dad: Welcome! (An hour later) Mom Star can you and Chat go shop for food. Star: Sure Mom!! Chat…Chat..Where are you? What are you doing? Chat: I was just watching T.V. What is that? Star: Oh this is a map Mom wants me and you to go get food at the Kecleon Mall. Chat: Really!? Star: Yes, hurry we got to go!! Chat: Ok! Hey what is that? Star: What? Chat: The thing that looks like a Wigglytuff! Star: It says on the map that is Wigglytuff's Guild/School….Never heard of it. Chat: Neither have I… Let's go to the mall and then look at this place later. Star: Sure!!


	5. Pidgey Brothers

Chapter 5: Pidgey Brothers

Star: Well here we are! Chat: Cool!...Look at how many Pokémon are here! ???: Hello! Chat: Hi! *Oh it's the Kecleon Brothers* Green Kecleon: Hi can we help you? Star: We are looking for the food market. Purple Kecleon: It is on the third floor. *never seen them in my whole life must be new kids * Star & Chat: Thanks!! Star: This is the third floor….. Look Pidgeys they are alone and shopping as well. Hi!! First Pidgey: *Tackles Star* Get out of my way the "Pidgey Brothers do not like to be disturbed"….So you can address us by our names my name is Pid and my brother's name is Ped got that punk! Chat: Don't touch him!...You made me really mad!! *Pecks Pid &Ped * Pid: How did you hurt me I never get hurt…Listen next time I won't go easy on you so be warned! *Pidgey Brothers limp away* Star: Thanks Chat.. *ohh* Chat: Are you ok Star??.. Here eat this I found it before we came here.*gives Star an oran berry* Star: Thanks …I feel better now. *get up slowly* Come on lets go! Chat: Ok. *I cannot believe I beat them* *follows Star*


	6. New friends

Chapter 6: New friends

???: Wow how did you do that! Star: *huh* Oh hi! ???: My name is Shelly and my friend's name is Shella, what is your name? Chat: My Brother's name is Star and my name is Chat. Shella: You guys are so cool! Shelly: So what are you doing here? Star: Were here to just get food for our family. Shella: Oh... Makes sense, anyway want to go shopping with us? Chat: Sure! Ok… Here is the fruit area ok…Three fruit salads, some spice, and were done shopping here. Shelly: Ok…So now you can go shopping with us? Star: Yes… Shelly: Oh I just love that dress but I don't have enough money. Chat: I can buy it for you. Shelly: Thanks , but you don't have to… Chat: Hey…What are friends for. Shelly: *sniffles* Thanks *takes dress* We are friends. Chat: For life.


	7. Were a team, Team BFFL

Chapter 7: Were a team, Team BFFL

Star: Ok… Time to pay. Green Kecleon: Your total is 1200 Poké Star: *Hands over 2000 Poké * Green Kecleon: Here is your change have a good day! Chat: Thanks! Ok… We are back at the school ok let's go in. Star: What is that are we supposed step on that? ???: Yes!..Hurry! Star: I will go first. ???: Starly !...Chatot!...Shellos!...Shellos! Chatot: Someone like me I have got to see this for myself! Oh hello come in...Follow me. Chatot: Wow there is a lot of Pokémon here! Chatot: Here is our Guild leader and principal. Wigglytuff: Hi friends! Chat: Hi! Shelly: He creeps me out. Star: Me too. Shella: Me three. Chat: Me four. Wigglytuff: *gets behind them* I like to whisper too. *They all run and hide behind Chatot* Wigglytuff: So what is your team name? Chat: Team name? Chatot: Well you are here to sign up for school and to be a part of the guild right? Star: Yes. *Chat, Star, Shella, and Shelly think of a name* Chat: We thought of a name Team BFFL. Wigglytuff: Ok Team BFFL is now active. *Chatot hands them a newbie pack*


	8. Water Forest

Chapter 8: Water Forest

Star: This is ours? Wigglytuff: Yes. Chatot: Ok I will show you where your classes are and the times you need to go there ok. Chat : Ok. (An hour later) Umm… Chatot… Chatot: Yes… Chat: We need to go home now. Chatot: Ok but promise me to ask your parents if you can be here ok. Star: Ok. (Leave the Guild/school) So where do you two live? Shella: We live in the Water Forest. Chat: Water Forest? Shelly: That is where all the water Pokémon live you guys live in the Normal Forest. Here we are. Chat: There is water coming out of the ground. Shella: Of course that is another reason it is called the Water Forest. Well this is where we live bye. *Shelly kisses Chat on the cheek * Shella kisses Star on the cheek as well *


End file.
